Faceoff
by Saiman
Summary: Strong themes....Sequel to the G-rated Journal
1. Prologue

Prologue 

**_Prologue_**

Tatsu was an Asian male. All his life he'd been a serious student of the martial arts, as he had been raised in Japan, by The Foot Clan. He stood across from Pimiko, the daughter of his late master, Oroku Saki. 

Tatsu had been Saki's right-hand man. Saki even trusted Tatsu, sometimes even more than his own daughter. 

"What are you trying to say, Tatsu?" Each syllable of Pimiko's becoming more ominous. 

"Ugh, Pimiko, only calmness will help." 

"Don't patronize me," she slammed her fist onto the table between them. "Tell me what happened to my father!" 

Tatsu hesitated. He couldn't believe the reports himself. He secretly agonized at not being there, Saki had sent him out with half the Foot in search of the turtles. "The reports said...an angel took him away." 

"Come now...an angel? Angels are as real as the Loch Ness Monster or Bigfoot." 

"Well, that is what was told me. What are you going to do?" Tatsu asked a loaded question that she wouldn't catch. He was checking to see Pimiko's plan with The Foot. She had the right to declare leadership, but women weren't leaders. He would either submit or challenge. 

* * *

Onto Chapter 1  
Naw...hasn't caught my interest.  
Is there something else to read?  
Mail the author @ MasterLee2U@aol.com  



	2. It Begins

It Begins 

_It Begins..._

The new friends walked through the New York City Sewers. It' amazin how a new experience can bring people together. Not that all these beings were people. Only Chuck Lee was. He stood at a height of 5'10" and 220 pounds. He had wavy brown hair and hazel eyes. He had been the bad guy, until his conscience didn't allow for it anymore. 

The "friends" were mutated turtles. They stood at only 5' feet. They walked on two legs and had been taught the way of ninjitsu by a mutated rat. Each of them also used a specific weapon that matched their personalities. Leonardo, the eternal student most proud of being a ninja ... and what ninja didn't have a katana? Raphael, his sarcastic, quick wit matching perfectly with the sai. During a fight it was harder to tell which did more damage. Michaelangelo mastered the whirling nunchaku, to match his whirling humor. And last, but not least, Donatello. He was the technology of the turtles, carried the ninja weapon of wisdom ... the Bo. 

The five of them kept walking through the sewers. This is part they always hated. But being ninja, that they were, they needed stealth in a world that didn't believe in ninja anymore. 

_I really gotta remember to get some noseplugs,_ Chuck thought to himself. The smell of rotting food and sewage was almost overpowering. It was all he could do to keep himself from gagging. 

The darkened sewer did not offer much light, but Chuck still could make out their shapes ... their domed heads and some outline of their bandannas. They lowered their bodies. He followed suit. _It's nice to understand the way of the ninja,_ he smiled inwardly. 

The slowly crept along for a few minutes until they reached the door. Michaelangelo pushed it open. They made their way inside. Chuck became a little nervous. He had never met the one that they call "sensei" or teacher. Chuck jumped a bit as Donatello called, "Master Splinter, we're home." 

Chuck felt a touch on his left shoulder, "Welcome to our humble abode. Let's go spar." 

Chuck patted the hand, "In a minute Raphael. I'd like the honor of meeting your sensei." Raphael sighed and grumbled. He flopped on the couch and flipped on the television. 

"Who is this?" a voice with a slight Japanese accent asked. 

Startled, Chuck turned, to the master, and bowed, "Splinter, I am a retired elite guard." 

"I did not know of such a thing." His whiskers twitched as his dark eyes looked Chuck over. 

"Neither have I," Chuck smiled. "I believe I am the first." 

He gave back a warm smile, "Well, if my students have trust to bring you here, then welcome." His gaze shifted over to Raphael, now standing next to Chuck. 

"Sensei, he promised to spar me," Raphael blurted out. 

Chuck wondered what motivated Raphael. He always seemed ready for a fight. 

Master Spinter continued smiling, "May I have the honor of watching?" 

Chuck answered by flashing a daring smile at Raphael. 

Michaelangelo called from the kitchen, "Dinner will be done in an hour." Splinter nodded, and ushered Raphael and Chuck from that part of the lair. 

The trio passed Donatello. Chuck paused to watch him use the "hunt and peck" method at his keyboard. The felt the need to tease, "Hey Donatello, If I have time...I could type for ya." 

"Yeah." He lifted his hand, not looking at Chuck. 

Chuck followed Raphael and Splinter as they passed Leonardo. "What is the book Leonardo is reading?" he asked. 

"Chess." Splinter told Chuck. 

"Hmmm, I'm not a great player, but I like a game now and then." 

"Guess I'll have to keep from breaking your fingers then, eh?" 

"Heh Heh, you and what army?" Chuck shot right back. 

Chuck followed Raphael and Splinter to their training area. Raphael turned to face Chuck as Master Splinter walked over and sat on the side, his legs crossed. He said simply, "Begin." 

Raphael lunged a punch at Chuck. He barely had time to react. Chuck twisted his body as he used his right palm to block. He instinctively closed his hand and back fisted Raphael upside his cheek, "Oops, sorry." His apology was not so serious. Raphael growled, "It's ok. Not bad." He smiled cunningly. Master Splinter commented, "Thank you for showing us areas that need work." Chuck smiled, not taking his eyes off of Raphael. "It's my honor as one ninja to another." 

* * *

"I think it's time to visit my boyfriend..." Pimiko started. 

_Yep, women are soft,_ Tatsu thought to himself. 

"We'll see where his loyalties are. And if he is in with my Father's enemies, then he will be destroyed also." 

_Well maybe she won't be so soft,_ Tatsu thought. Tatsu was only about ten years older than Pimiko and he couldn't keep from wondering what it would feel like to feel her body against his. 

* * *

"Hey Donny, wanna help me here, after all we have a guest today." 

"Can't Mikey. Got my own recipe working right now." 

Michaelangelo realized that Donatello was flirting on the Internet and he was jealous that he couldn't join his brother. "What ya got cooking, good looking?" 

"Well, I got some chicks here...one is called SexyNurse and another NYCgrrl." 

"Well, Don, if you're sick of playing doctor, I'll take the nurse." 

"Whatever Mike." Don had to quit ... he wanted to to get back to work on some new stuff he had started in his lab. 

Michaelangelo turned his attention to Leonardo. "Wanna help, fearless leader?" 

Leonardo was unsure. He didn't cook much, that was Mikey's job. But Splinter had been wanting them all to take up new challenges. "Ok, sure Mike." He said, putting down the book. 

* * *

Raphael lifted his leg. 

"Is that a roundhouse coming?" Chuck queried. 

He put his leg down as his jaw dropped, "How'd ya know?" 

"You telegraphed a bit." To demonstrate what he meant, Chuck lifted his knee straight up and past Raphael's body line, then at his side, stopping short. "Now that's a roundhouse," he smiled at Raphael. "It's been my experience that almost every kick can be started like that." Chuck also demonstrated the front kicks, crescent kicks, side kicks and hook kicks... "They all can start the same way. Making it difficult to know what's coming." 

"Ol' Shred head taught you well." Raphael remarked, a look of "why didn't we know that" playing across his face. 

"Actually, I learned this before joining The Foot." 

"Again, I thank you for enlightening us," Splinter spoke. "Would you be our guest for dinner?" 

Chuck bowed toward Splinter, "Sure, ummm, what's for dinner?" 

"Depends on what Mikey made," Raphael stated matter-of-factly. Master Spinter continued, "I hope our mealtime will be equally beneficial for learning more of one of another." 

"Me too." 

The trio went into the main area of the lair. The rest of the turtles were already around the table, except Mikey. He was serving. 

"Hmmm, I think it's actually starting to smell good in here," Chuck couldn't help remarking. 

"Well, that would be my excellent cooking, dude." Michaelangelo went next to Splinter carrying a tray with a cover. "Wa la. Sushi for the sensei. 

Chuck chuckled, "Excellent cooking, eh? Sushi is raw." 

"But wait, there's more." 

Chuck looked enviously at Master Splinter's plate. He had california rolls, small octopus, tuna, salmon and shrimp. 

Michaelangelo brought out another domed tray. Donatello was looking at it oddly. 

"Really hamming it up for our guest, eh, Mikey?" 

"You know it, bro." He grinned. "And now, for those sweet aromas ya smell ... Ta da," as he lifted the cover, "Pizza...topped with green peppers, mushrooms, onions and pineapples." 

"Michaelangelo. You should not have put pineapple on the pizza with our guest," Splinter scolded. 

"It's ok. I really do like pineapple on my pizza." Chuck jumped to Michaelangelo's defense, with a grin, "Besides, I haven't met a pizza I didn't eat!" 

Splinter looked at Chuck while everyone was munching happily, "So, who are you and how did you meet my pupils?" 

"Well, that's a bit of a story." Chuck wiped his mouth with a napkin. "As I said before. I quit the Foot. In fact, we just came from there to meet you." 

"And what of Oroku Saki?" Splinter asked excitedly as his whiskers twitched nervously. 

"Gone." 

"Eh, Leonardo? Can you elaborate?" 

"We can't Master Splinter. But Mr. Lee can." Donatello chimed in. 

All eyes became focused on Chuck. He stopped squirming and began. "Well, I became a Christian and God helped me erase my past. Maybe a better choice of words, He delivered me from evil." 

"And how did this...God..do it?" 

"He sent an angel and took Oroku away for eternity." Chuck lowered his head and said softly, "his judgement had come." 

"Judgement for what?" Donatello queried. 

"His life...we were made by a creator God and are accountable to him alone." 

"How do we know this God is the one?" Raphael challenged. 

"Well that's for each person to seek on his own, Raphael. I've tried others and they can't match his claims." 

"What claims?" 

Well, if you read the bible, there are, at least, forty-four prophecies concerning the coming of Jesus Christ in the old testament which are fulfilled in the New Testament. The time between the testaments alone is four hundred years. With the prophecies starting in Genesis, some two-thousand years before Christ. What other faith/lifestyle can claim that?" Chuck could see the turtles and Splinter were uncomfortable, yet curious too. 

"Hmmmm, I am intrigued. Yet, I see how tired we all are from the long time we have spent together. From the challenge of Oroku Saki to this interesting debate we are having. Mr. Lee, would you care to stay and get a good nights rest?" 

Chuck bowed in gratitude, "Thank-you Splinter, but I'd like to go back to my apartment. May I return later?" 

"But of course, sir. Feel free to stop in anytime," He smiled. 

"Master, may I go with...to make sure he gets out ok?" Donatello blurted out, suprising everyone. 

"Of course, Donatello. If Mr. Lee has no objections." 

"Nope, none that I can think of anyway," Chuck grinned. 

* * *

Pimiko arrived at Chuck's apartment. She could probably find her way blind-folded. She deftly went up the fire escape. Fortuneatly, for her, he still had his window unlocked. She glanced over his spartan-like settings. Entertainment center, couch, recliner, coffee table. She had helped him get half this stuff, though he had been stubbornly insistant about not having many frills. Being single his needs were basic. 

She unlocked his door and slightly opened it. Their code. He'd know she was there. She began intwining her fingers in kuji-kuri and chanting. Becoming invisible to anyone that entered. 

* * *

Don and Chuck left the lair and walked in silence for a few minutes until Don spoke, " Ahh, Mr. Lee..." He began, but Chuck interrupted. 

"Feel free to call me Chuck, please." He smiled. 

"Ummm, ok, Chuck. I wanted this chance to talk with you, if you want." 

Donatello seemed a bit nervous, Chuck put a reassuring hand on the back of his neck. "Feel free to speak with me, Donatello." 

"Well, I, ummmm," he was stammering. "Do you think God could love us, the Turtles?" 

"I don't doubt it Donatello. He created you and everyone else on the planet for a reason. His plan is great and sometimes beyond mortal comprehension." 

"Created us? We were an accident. A botched disposal of chemicals." 

"Well, as a Christian, a person has purpose to their life. That is God's plan for each of us." 

"Can we ever learn of his plan?" 

Chuck shrugged, "Sometimes, Donatello." He was running out of answers. 

Donatello pressed, "How?" He was looking at Chuck inquisitively. 

They stopped and faced each other now. "Well, through reading his Word, the bible, through talking to him, prayer, and sometimes through family and friends." Chuck smiled softly at the turtle. 

They walked on, silently, for a few more more minutes, until Donatello finally spoke, "Well here ya are. All you have to do is go through the manhole and you'll be at your apartment. But there is one more thing I have to ask...How would I get a bible?" 

Chuck beamed a smile at him. "No problem Donatello. I'll leave a bible on my couch and anytime you want to pick it up will be ok with me." 

At that point they said their goodbyes and Chuck went up to his apartment. 

* * *


	3. Introductions

Introductions 

_Introductions_

Donatello returned to the lair...hearing them talking about Chuck. Venus and Ninjara came out of hiding, echoing the sentiments that Chuck was another weirdo with beliefs. Don sighed before opening the door. 

"No more of this talk," Splinter scolded, he was cross. "We have no right to say his beliefs are strange. Some people would think us strange, or a person believing in normal ninja strange." 

Splinter looked at Donatello, knowing his son better than a normal father would. "Come, Donatello...how did your talk with Mr. Lee go?" 

Donatello slightly gasped at the realization that he could be so easily read. "Well, I get a sense that he believes in what he says." 

* * *

Chuck walked through the lobby, saying hello to the cute girl working the desk. She was 5'9" with long black hair a fourth of the way down her back, eyes that danced with the merriment of life, rosy red cheeks that make any flower pale in comparison and a smile that just doesn't quit. "How was class?" she smiled. 

"Easy as usual," Chuck grinned back. 

"Good for you." Then she caught a whiff. "Oh, you definitely need a shower after that workout." 

"That's where I'm headed," he told her. 

"Ok, see ya later." 

Chuck hated lying to Terri, but he couldn't suddenly blab about the turtles. It was to big a secret to tell just anyone. And he didn't know her that well. Of course, that could change. 

Chuck walked upstairs to his room and immediately sensed something wrong. His door was ajar. He tensed up, ready for anything. He cautiously entered and looked to his left. He sensed a prescence. Chuck turned and was bowled over, landing on his back. Pimiko was sitting on his stomach, her knees on the floor at his sides. "Hello, love," she beamed. 

"Get off, Pimiko" he said flatly. 

"Make me," she teased. 

Chuck pushed up hard on his stomach, lifting her off him. He kicked his legs again, up and out, pulling his body to his feet. 

"Aww, that was over to fast." 

"Sorry Pimiko." Though Chuck didn't mean it. 

"Something wrong, dear?" The laughing face that he had loved was replaced with one of concern. 

"Ummm, you might say that." He was struggling to find the right words. 

"Is it about my father? I didn't believe the reports. Which turtle killed my father? I swear revenge!" 

"You can't get revenge. Not on God." 

"So you were involved," she shrieked. "But why? You had everything. With my approval we would have ruled the Foot together." 

"I can't Pimiko. Not anymore." 

"You and those freaks will suffer! I promise!" She pulled out a knife out of her leg strap and threw it at the television she had stolen for him. Sparks flew and started a small fire inside the set. Chuck got an extinguisher from his kitchen and she was at the window. "I promise to get my revenge!" 

Well that went well, Chuck thought as he extinguished the fire. 

* * *

"Awww, C'mon Donnie," Raphael egged his brother on. "How can you believe this shit?" 

"Need I remind you, of things that seem to be without our understanding them?" 

"But a god, Don?" Venus was spiritual, but wasn't taught to believe in one God. 

Donatello threw a glare the way he threw a punch. "I'm suprised to hear disbelief from you, Venus, especially with your training in kuji-kiri. You of all people should know the realm of the unexplainable." 

"But," Splinter cut in, wanting only to calm his son. "ninja are masters of doing the seemingly impossible." 

"What are you saying, master?" Donatello was confused by what Splinter was, or not, saying. 

Splinter sighed. He was unsure of how to express what he was feeling. It was easy being their sensei, or teacher. He could easily order them in the way of correcting their technique. But only having the ability to talk when the turtles did, he did not have the experience of interpersonal relationships. "Be careful, my son." 

Donatello felt his anger rise. It was becoming harder to control. He focused by stomping off to his lab. "Careful? I'm always careful! I exude careful!" 

* * *

It was late and Chuck was dead tired. He took a long shower. Running over in his mind all that's happened. Shredder's judgement, meeting Splinter, feeling other presences in the lair, Pimiko's threat. Turning off the steaming stream of water. He opened the curtain and retrieved his towel. He pulled on a pair of silk pajamas. 

Chuck couldn't help being restless in bed. He tossed and turned. Something kept nagging him to warn the turtles. 

* * *

Pimiko angrily paced before Tatsu. "That jerk! How could he wimp out by using God as an excuse for betraying my father?" 

Tatsu looked blankly. He hadn't had much experience with women. He never knew the right thing to say. He wanted to comfort, but also to destroy Chuck for causing her pain. "Pimiko, let us send out patrols to follow that traitorous scum." 

She smiled. "And how shall we do that? You know how skilled in kuji-kiri he is." 

"Well, I already sent out a patrol and if they fail, I will destroy him personally." 

She smiled. She should have felt betrayal, as he had gone behind her back. Perhaps he is worthy of my father's place. Of course, she realized that if she didn't marry him, she'd have to kill him. Otherwise he would kill her for leadership. 

"Dear Tatsu," she drew closer. Their bodies awakening to each other for the first time. "How is our mad doctor coming along?" 

* * *

Chuck Lee rose and donned a fresh ninja uniform, with only his eyes visible. He grabbed a few weapons and grappling hook. 

He made his way to the roof, using the fire escape. After an effortless windup, he watched the hook sail across the expanse between apartment buildings, hooking on a vent. He stepped off the building, falling with the rope in his hands. The rope snapped taut along with his muscles. Throwing his legs in front of him to cushion his stop against a wall, he started walking up the building. He had always loved this part. Feeling free in doing something not many others had. 

* * *

Doctor Cornealius Quease was humming happily in his lab. Finishing his latest masterpiece, four robots with the highest caliber of intelligence and movement. 

It did not matter to this 40-something-year-old that he never left the lab. It did not matter that his benefactors wished for these robots to look like some sort of mutated turtle. 

He gladly gave up his freedom when his son and wife turned up missing. First, his son actually ran off. All children go through that phase where they think they know more than than their parents. His child was no different. 

His wife was the love of his life. She had taken him totally by suprise. One glance during his college days was all it took and for the first time his mind was off of science. 

Cornealius was a boy genius and by 16 his professors had trouble staying ahead of him. By age 22, he was showing new theories to his instructors. Of course, that did not go over well. But they couldn't compare with his love for science. They had stagnated in teaching and lost their love. 

He had not even heard Pimiko and Tatsu enter. Pimiko derailed his train of thought by speaking. "And how are the toys coming along?" 

* * *

Don was muttering. "Can't believe...after all these years...still can't trust..." 

Suddenly Don heard a soft voice. "Be still and know I am the Lord." 

"Huh? Who...Who said that?" Donatello tensed up as he glanced over his lab. 

"Be calm." 

"Who...Who's there?" 

"Know that Chuck is a true friend. I have brought you together to stop evil." 

A feeling of peace entered Don. Okaaayy, he thought. 

* * *

"Boy, Don really seemed upset over nothing." A confused Venus observed. 

"Don's always been on the sensitive side." Mikey was as confused as Venus. 

"He'll pull through. He's always there when we need him." Leonardo said, hoping to sound more believeable than he felt. 

Just then a pair of jeans at the ladder that was the entrance/exit to the lair. "Hey guys," said the cheery April O'Neil. She was followed by her boyfriend, Casey Jones, who was followed by Irma Peterson, April's secretary. 

"Anything up?" Asked Casey. Casey had been very athletic in his younger days, to the point of being a bright star for the National Hockey League. During his rookie year, an opponent used a hockey stick illegally, nailing him behind the left knee. After two years of long rehabilitation his knee was almost as good as new. 

Casey had seen April's report on television of the escalating crime wave and decided to do something about it. He slung a golf bag over his shoulder which held a couple bats, hockey sticks, cricket bats and golf clubs. 

That's how he came to meet the turtles. They all came up with the same conclusion. April would be upsetting whoever was behind the crime wave. Once the bad guys were subdued, they went their seperate ways. After a few more meetings, they, the turtles and Casey, made an alliance. It evolved into friendship. 

Casey had been able to pick up April at the station and bring her to the turtles' lair. It was love at first sight for both of them, once April saw Casey without the hockey mask he usually wore on patrol. 

"Don's in a funk," said Leonardo cautiously. It sounded weird, even to him. 

"I thought that was Raph's job," a puzzled Irma said. She had not known the turtles long. In fact, she didn't believe they existed when April finally confided in her the adventures she had. Irma chalked it up as an overworked mind. But April had been so insistent in taking Irma to the turtles, Irma agreed. 

It was to Irma's dismay to discover that they needed to go into the sewers. It was more than she had bargained for. Was this the first truth to what April had been telling her and not a fabrication from an overworked mind? 

Irma warmed up to the turtles once she got used to the five foot, walking, and talking turtles. She somehow liked their humor and kept up with it. 

Raphael growled, but managed to control it to ask Casey if he wanted to spar. 

"Sure Raph." Casey started to follow Raphael to the training area. 

"Don't beat him up to much. We have to work out later," Ninjara winked at Casey. 

"Gee, Ninjara, have I ever lost a fight?" 

"Oh, you mean sparring?" Her face beginning to light up as if with a sudden realization. 

Raphael caught on and blushed fiercely. 

* * *

Chuck entered into the sewers where he approximated the lair to be. He carefully avoided the traps the turtles had shown him. A sense of urgency was upon him. But as he neared the lair, he became more nonplussed. He recoginized the sounds of April and Casey and the turtles. But there were others he couldn't place. He dropped to his knees. This was the opening to their lair. Putting his head through, his jaw opened beneath his ninja mask. The turtles he had grown accustomed to were there, but a female fox and female turtle? Apparently the guys' best kept secret. 

Venus De Milo was the female turtle. She also stood at a height of 5 feet. Mutated by the same mutagen that affected Splinter and the guys. Splinter had missed her in the dark sewer when he had rescued the guys. She was washed down the sewer and turned up in New York's Chinatown where she was discovered by a Chinese arts Master Chung I. 

Chung I took her back to China where he was able to raise her in isolation and martial arts. She became Shinobi, mistress of stealth. 

Ninjara came from an uncharted island off the coast of Japan. She ran away at an early age for Hiroshima. Chein Khan took her in and showed her the art of the assassin. 

She had been sent to New York to kill a political leader that couldn't be bribed. The turtles came across her before she reached her target. 

Raphael had point that night. He had gotten to her first and tackled her. After the initial shock of meeting another type of non-human melted away, Raphael found himself lowering his head, his lips meeting hers. Both taken aback by the fireworks they felt. 

Over the last year, their meetings had been frequent and short. Chein Khan had sent others to kill Ninjara for not completing her mission. She had managed to stay one step ahead of them. 

Chuck decided to make himself known. He dropped to the floor and the room went silent as a ghost town. All eyes were on him. 

"Hey dudes and dudettes, this is our new comrade-in-arms, Chuck Lee." Michaelangelo piped up as he headed for the kitchen. 

Ninjara stepped forward to the bottom of the stairs. Chuck removed his ninja mask so they could see his caucasian features. Ninjara appeared dismayed, "Another human?" Her hand moving slowly to her katana on her back. The humans rolled their eyes. The inside joke lost on Chuck. 

Raphael and Casey entered. Casey pulled a hockey stick. His most favored weapon. Raphael put a hand on Casey's shoulder to relax him. 

"Yeah, dear, another human. I can even vouch for him" 

"Oh," as she started to pull away her hand from the sword and turning to face him. "The one that taught you to kick properly?" 

Raphael rolled his eyes, obviously tormented at such a reminder. "Yes, dear." 

A swift shock crossed Chuck's face, but he quickly suppressed it. He made a mental note for the possibility of learning more of this. He finally discovered his voice. "So, who is everyone?" 

Raphael spoke up. "Well, you've already met us or shall we go over that again?" He flashed a wicked smile, then continued on, "And my girlfriend, Ninjara." 

Chuck couldn't hold back any longer, "Woah, girlfriend?" That sounds wild. 

Michaelangelo returned from the kitchen carrying a bowl of punch. "Yeah, wild," he snickered, "especially when whip cream is around." He carefully set the bowl down. 

Raphael reached over and playfully bapped his brother. Michaelangelo tried to look innocent as Raphael snickered. 

The female turtle approached Chuck and bowed. He returned it with one of his own. "I am Venus DeMilo." 

"I never knew you existed. Perhaps after introductions we can learn more of one of one another." 

"Of course." 

* * *

The four Foot soldiers entered the alley behind Chuck's apartment. One continued up the fire escape to hide in his room. Another, carrying a duffel bag, took off his Foot uniform and stuffed into the bag. He walked into the lobby and picked up a newspaper. The final two hid in the alley. 

* * *

"I'm April O'Neil and this is my sometimes boyfriend, Casey Jones." 

"Sometimes boyfriend?" 

"Hey now, you know you are my one and only." They gave each other a quick peck on the lips. 

"Yes, Miss O'Neil, I, of course, recoginize you. And I do know Mr. Jones, through skirmishes." Casey Jones was a hero of sorts, but no ninja. 

"Ummm..We've fought? I think I would have remembered you." 

"My story is that I was once with the Foot." 

"Ummm..guys...Why is this Chuck guy here if he is part of the Foot?" 

Chuck cleared his throat to regain Casey's full attention. "I am a retired elite gu ard. Perhaps after introductions we can all share our stories." 

Donatello returned from his lab to see what all the commotion was. "Hey Chuck..." 

"Hey Don." 

Irma stepped forward as Chuck came down the steps. She offered her hand in friendship. "Hi. I'm Irma Peterson. April's assistant." Irma was about 5' 11" and not much was striking about her. Mousey brown hair, hazel eyes. She usually wore a skirt to cover gangly legs. Teased about her height, as she had grown taller than most of her classmates in junior high. Though, years of being out of school had given her the ability to grow in maturity and personality. Making her open to the prospect of finding Mr. Right. 

"Hey, you are a good friend too, Irma." 

"Not just a sometimes friend?" Casye was getting April back. April's face went from fake anger to puppy dog face of adoration as faces usually do when in lo ve. 

"Hello. I am Lotus Blossum." Before Chuck stood a 19-year-old Asian girl. 5'2" with raven-like hair cut short at her neck. She had typical Asian features, narrow-dark eyes, a small frame that became smaller at her waist. Years of martial art training gave this to her. 

At the young age of 13 she was already surpassing her masters. Defeating them in every sparring instance...unequaled in weapons, especially the katana. She came to America for adventure. New York seemed to be the big town to find the wild time. She had no idea that one night in seeking a new challenge, having broken into everything and finding no fulfillment, she had met the turtles while they were on patrol. Being strangers they had battled, only Leo was left, the others had tired. Leonardo couldn't bring himself to giving up. It would dishonor his sensei and his training. But the feeling of an unknown emotion was welling up in him. Starting with admiration for this girl that outlasted his brothers and meeting him with every attack and defensive move. 

"I was once a ninja for hire. Until Leo showed me the error of my ways." 

Chuck glanced at Leonardo, "Woah, didn't think a turtle could turn red so fast." Apparently another story for Chuck to hear. 

Michaelangelo appeared out of no where with pizza in hand. "So Chuck, what brings ya here?" 

"I have felt unrest. There is going to be great trouble. I have something to share You four, known as the TMNT, are targeted. I might be also." 

* * *

"Almost complete." Cornealius kept buzzing about the robots. 

"Ready to send out?" Pimiko was chomping at the bit for her revenge. They say revenge is sweet and to her it was no less palpable." 

"Yep...just gotta...there." Cornealius closed the door on the robots head. "Now for the test drive." 

"Send them out!" 

"But Pimiko..." Tatsu cut in. 

"Send them out! Each their own way. A jewelry store, a bank, appliance stores. I don't care!" 

Cornealius shifted around, not liking the idea of sending out his creations without running tests. Tatsu and Pimiko had made it clear that their authority was not to be questioned. 

* * *

The guys looked at Chuck, waiting to see what he was going to say. The females were beginning to look worried. 

"Targeted? Bye whom?" Don asked. 

"By the Foot?" 

"Well, why don't ya spit it out?" 

"I was third-in-command. I knew some inside stuff. And this stuff is what brings me here." 

"I was sensing trouble." Splinter interjected. 

"Yes. I think I have a pretty good idea of what's about to happen. The Foot have all sorts of people working for them, some more willingly than others. It has to do with some new technology. The Foot are trying to give it's warriors an edge over you." 

Mikey's eyes widened with disbelief. "The Foot hasn't won...ever." 

"Well, Mikey, when you are leading an army that is able to offer wealth and control ... you destroy obstacles. Shredder admired Thomas Edison, who tried over ten thousand times before he was successful with the lightbulb. When asked if he ever got tired of failing, his response was 'Not at all. I just discovered a new way that doesn't work.'" 

"Shredder's a dimwit." 

"Very funny," Ninjara giggled. 

"Bright observation there, Raph." 

Splinter rolled his eyes. 

Chuck cleared his throat to reclaim the conversation. "Basically what Shredder has been trying to do with a scientist is try to figure out how to beat you by programming people. Better skills of having to train them for years." 

"Yes. Oroku Saki has always seeked the easy road. It is part of the evil in him." 

"Agreed, Splinter. But now the challenge is to show Pimiko and Tatsu the error in following." 

Donatello looked quizzical. "And how do we do that?" 

"Not sure, Don. But Venus and Ninjara are unknown to the Foot. They may be our ace-in-the-hole." 

It was almost spookular. Leonardo and Ninjara pulled out their own katana's and started polishing them. Looking very serious, Ninjara spoke, "Hey, I'm there ... especially to keep Raph from getting hurt." 

Raphael threw a glare at Ninjara, but it melted into a look of tender love. 

April glanced at her watch. "Uhh, guys, I hate to say this, but Irma and I have to be at work in a few hours." 

Irma looked disappointed, "Yeah, you're right April. Maybe I could use the Internet to find out about about this science." 

"Good Idea, Irma. Let's go." 

Casey jumped up after them. "I'll make sure you girls get in safe," he volunteered. 

"What's next?" the quiet Lotus piped up. 

* * *

The orange tabby cat was cornered by a growling pack of dogs. Habitual to their nature they picked on the poor, defenseless thing. They had been masterless long enough. They were getting closer to their wild side. The call of the wild and the need for blood. 

Suddenly the cat shimmered and began transforming. She was growing into a woman. A brown-haired, hazel-eyed woman. A five foot-five naked woman. 

The dogs yelped and turned tail. They couldn't attack what they just saw. 

The second the dogs were gone, the woman reverted back to cat form and fainted. It had been a battle. Her collar, bearing a nametag, said "SweetEmotion." 

* * *

"Perhaps a good nights rest. I'm going to have to go over training for all of you." 

"Maybe I could help in training," Venus spoke. 

"Oh, Venus? What training do you have?" 

"I am shinobi. Trained in magical arts." 

"Ahh, well, that is something I don't believe in, but may be needed." 

"May I show you?" 

"Not right now." 

Venus shrugged her shoulders and walked over to the pizza. She started discussing the toppings with Michaelangelo. "But...But..Leo helped." Mikey was defending himself. 

"Why don't we look for these imitators? Unless Mr. Lee could take us to the lab." 

Chuck shook his head. "Sorry. This I do not know. I did offer names, telling Saki that it would be ironic for you to be defeated by warriors with similar names. Though it was respect." 

"Oh? What did you come up with?" A skeptical Raphael shot out. 

"Leeonardo, Rafaello, Mikeyangelo and Dawnatello." 

"Dawnatello? A female?" 

"What can I say? Everyone loves a turtle." 

"I guarentee the ninja warriors with similiar names will be the best of the best. They will be faster than you. Probably smarter too. The problem is... I don't know when they will be unleashed. So, if you spot them....do NOT engage them." 

"Sounds like a challenge, finally," Raphael growled. 

Lotus spoke up, "If these clones are as dangerous as Mr. Lee says, then we should search in pairs." 

"I got Raph." Ninjara grabbed his arm with her right hand and her sword in her left, resting on her left shoulder. 

"I'll search with Leo." Was Lotus' offer. 

Michaelangelo looked at Venus, "How 'bout it babe?" 

Venus answered cautiously, "Ok...but don't call me babe." 

Chuck shrugged, wondering what happened to his suggestion of sleep. "I guess that leaves you and I, Don." 

"Fine with me. But before we head out...you guys wait here." 

The group all murmured to themselves, wondering what Donatello was up to. Donatello emerged a minute later. He handed Leonardo, Raphael, Michaelangelo a mini-turtle shell. "It opens like this," demonstrating with his own by squeezing the sides together. The top shell flipped up. "The panel for communicating is self-explanatory. I've been tinkering with this idea for some time. Guess I'll have to make more so we all have one." 

"Cool, Don," Chuck commented, peering over Donatello's shoulder. 

"Ok, guys...here is the plan," said Leonardo, taking charge, "We'll go out and be back before dawn. Sleep the day and go out again." 

"Just remember guys, if you see a clone call Don so I can get there." 

"Hey dude, is it me or are you being paranoid?" 

"No Mikey...just cautious. Remember even Master Splinter sensed trouble." 

Sensing the urgency, Splinter spoke, "Go my pupils and friends. Remember the darkness is your protection. Do not leave it. Make me proud." 

"Yes, sensei." Leonardo bowed from years of respectful habit. 

"What directions shall we go?" Ninjara asked. 

"Lotus and I south, you and Raph north, Mike and Venus east and that leaves west for Don and Chuck." 

"Ok, fearless leader." 

"Good luck guys." 

* * *

On to Chap 3 -- This story is improving...I shall endeavor to continue.   
Let Me try this again.  
Still no improvement...get me outta here  
Mail the author @ MasterLee2U@aol.com  
For Lawyers only. 


	4. The Meeting

The Meeting 

_The Meeting..._

Pimiko, Tatsu and Quease watched the robots on the screen. Each controlling a robot. Quease had to take two. There was no one else in the organization that Tatsu or Pimiko trusted. The robots eyes looked like black marbles. In each left eye was a little camera for viewing and controlling. 

Leeonardo was at a jewelry store. Dawnatello was in a bank. Mikeyangelo in a convience store. Rafaello in the Federal Gold Reserve. 

Police were there in a matter of minutes...but bullets just bounced off. There was nothing the police could do. 

* * *

SweetEmotion laid on a garbage bag. Her breath and pulse returning to normal. She mewed at the pain as she tried to stand. She found an empty box and laid down. More like collapsing and, then, falling asleep. 

* * *

Don and Chuck reached the roof. Donatello spoke, "You're really worried about these clones, aren't you?" 

Yes, I am," Chuck wasn't picking up on Don's need for talk. They started to jog across the wide roof, side by side. 

"How good are these clones?" 

"Well, after my teaching Raphael how to kick, what does that tell you?" 

"Ut-oh." 

"Exactly." 

* * *

"We gotta stay in the shadows." 

"Awww, C'mon Ninjara. This alley is dark enough." 

She kept on the lookout, slinking along the wall. "A ninja would do the job right." 

"Got it covered. I'm ninja and I'm right." 

_Raph_, she sighed worriedly to herself. 

* * *

Leonardo and Lotus worked together much better. The perfect ninja students using signals to silently communicate. The perfect students of martial arts. Not knowing real fear. Never facing loss in battle, they perhaps had overconfidence. 

Their sparring was truly a sight to behold. Neither of them got the advantage, at least for long. They secretly sought new tricks for each other, to get the advantage and make the strike. Otherwise their sparring was of the highest caliber, poetry in motion, neither getting through the other's defenses. 

Leonardo pointed upward, signaling time to remove themselves from the sewers. They weren't likely to see this threat in the sewers. Lotus nodded and followed. 

* * *

Michaelangelo and Venus were getting along. Venus had suggested the business district in town. They moved silently to that end. 

Venus sensed Michaelangelo's tenseness. Tensing her. Her ability was in magical arts. Actually the guys had some training, but Venus had more practice. 

They stopped to look down an alley. Bodies were strewn in the alley. 

"That looks odd," Venus remarked. 

"Not really. Looks like they lost a fight. Lost to us," Michaelangelo giggled. 

"I'm going down." 

"Perhaps we should wait." 

"Do whatever you want. I, for one, can take care of myself." 

Michaelangelo had a premonition to reach for his turtlecom. 

* * *

"Excellent, doctor. You took out those punkers nicely." 

"Thank you, M'Dear, Pimiko" Cornealius said with an air of sophistication. 

Tatsu grunted his displeasure at Cornealius' flirtation. Recoginizing it as small, said nothing. 

Pimiko turned away from Cornealius and toward Tatsu with a little appreciative smile of being flattered. 

Tatsu wondered if Pimiko could be showing true feelings. 

* * *

Donatello and Chuck jumped across to the next building and continued to jog. There was to much of a gap to jump again and would take to long for the fire escape. Chuck pulled out his grappling hook and rope. He swung the hook over his head and a strong toss caused the hook to sail across the expanse, wrapping itself around an antannae. He pulled hard to make sure it would hold. 

"Oh, you're not going to suggest we walk on the rope, are ya?" 

"What's the matter turtle, chicken?" Chuck teased before he could stop himself. 

Donatello answered slowly. "No. Just don't like heights. Especially falling from them." 

"Don't worry. Just hang on tight," and then added, "and don't look down." 

Donatello peered over the side, wondering how he never noticed how tall the buildings were before. 

"I told you not to look." 

"I figured if I did it now, I wouldn't later." 

Chuck tied the rope to the fire escape so he could loosen when they got across. Chuck crawled onto the rope and turned upside down. He pulled himself forward, hand over hand, inching his way across. His movement and the wind rocked him. Finally, he was across. 

Donatello had not followed. He climbed to the escape under the rope and pulled out his bo. In this way he slid across. Bracing himself for the stop against the wall, by lifting his legs. Chuck helped him up, then started pulling in his rope. 

Donatello put his staff away. "I was thinking." They turned to face each other. "Maybe you should show me things before the others." 

"I wouldn't mind Don, but I'm not sure where to begin. I'll need to reteach ya all on the techniques. You and your brothers need speed. Perhaps by practicing submerged. 

"I do have a suggestion, try throwing weapons. Like shuriken, darts, knives, etc." 

"Ok. Got it." 

"Don't go toe-to-toe with them. You will lose. I am worried for you guys." 

* * *

Raphael jumped to the shadows, in front of Ninjara, instantly alarming her. She said nothing. Raphael growled low, "I"m taking this thing out." 

"We should call Mr. Lee." 

Raphael handed her the turtlecom. "You call. I kick ass." 

* * *

Leonardo and Lotus stayed vigilant for trouble. Slightly relieved at finding none. Tension was still pretty thick. Leonardo went to the fire escape and Lotus silently followed. 

* * *

Venus stood about six feet behind the form. She began kuji-kiri, expanding with her mind to meet with the enemy's. It was not there. She could not attack it psychically. 

Michaelangelo turned on the turtlecom. "Don, Chuck, Come quick. I think we're gonna need ya." 

"Be right there, Mikey." 

* * *

Donatello closed the com and they raced for the fire escape. The sewers would be the quickest, safest way there. "Shouldn't be to far. We didn't seperate that long ago." Chuck offered hope. 

They reached the manhole. Donatello pulled out his bo and used it to pry the cover open as Chuck moved it to the side. Donatello jumped in first and and Chuck replaced the cover. The turtlecom went off again. Don and Chuck were worried, evident on their faces, not saying anything to the other. Could it be Michaelangelo again? 

"Guys, We need help!" Exasperated Ninjara. "Raph had to push his luck. I tried to stop him, but he thought Mr. Lee had already taught him all he needed to know." 

"Ok, Ninjara. On our way." 

"Call Leo and tell him to meet you with Mikey. As soon as the five of you are together, retreat to the lair." 

"Got it." Donatello was glad that Chuck had an answer to two crises at once. 

* * *

"WhooHoo! Alright doctor. These tests are successful!" 

The doctor grimaced to himself. Only he knew that testing was incomplete. 

"Such luck. Findinging the turtles on our first night out." Tatsu said in a charged way. 

"Pulverize them!" Pimiko was animated. For the first time, since she and Chuck had been together. 

Pimiko was controlling Dawnatello. Raphael had jumped onto its back. His legs wrapping around Dawnatello's mid-section. Thrusting his sai into the shoulders. Horrified that they didn't go in. "Shit." 

The android's arms reached back and easily seized the outer edges of Raphael's shell behind his shoulders. Easily plucking him as if a farmer was plucking the feathers off a chicken. With a force, Raphael was thrown into a wall. Ninjara let out a howl, "Raph!" 

"Purrfect," Pimiko purred. 

* * *

Donatello called Leonardo on the run, "Leo, Chuck wants you and Lotus to meet me with Venus and Mikey." 

Something urgent in Don's voice told Leo not to question. "On our way, Don." 

* * *

Chuck had already left Donatello at a sprint. Chuck began praying, almost, seemingly a foreign thing. It seemed like ages. "Oh Lord, Please protect the turtles and their friends. Thank-you for this day You have made. Please let everything turn out alright." 

* * *

Michaelangelo pulled out his numbchucks and swung them at the robot's back. They hit and fell to the pull of gravity. Michaelangelo kept at it. 

The robot threw Venus to the side. Fortuneately an unconcious gang member broke her fall. 

* * *

Splinter sat, legs, crossed, eyes closed, meditating. He hated this. More and more. It was becoming very difficult to meditate. He silently cursed himself for his old age. Feeling past his prime. Wishing he could do more than offer advice. 

* * *

Chuck showed up in time to see Raphael hit the wall. Ninjara jumped the clone from behind. She was as unsuccessful as Raphael. She tried holding on for dear life, but the clone pulled her off like lint off a shirt. 

Chuck snuck up and swung his katana at the clones knees. The blade shattered when it struck solid metal. "Crap." Chuck muttered, not expecting the robot or whatever this was to be so strong. 

Suddenly a big fist blurred in his vision. It struck hard, knocking him down. "Ninjara! Retreat Now!" 

Chuck attempted to kick out this things knees. His feet stopped, it wobbled a bit. Steadied itself by raising one leg. Chuck narrowly rolled out of the way. 

* * *

Leonardo was already fighting bravely by the time Donatello got there. Lotus and Leonardo were on each side of the 'bot. It kept twisting to strike, but they moved out of the way. Missing with the swing of their swords also. 

Venus was off to the side. Michaelangelo's unconcious head in her lap. "Oh, Mikey I'm so sorry." 

Donatello went over to her, "Venus, we gotta get outta here." 

"But Mikey's hurt and it's all my fault." Slowly looking up at him. Tear-stained cheeks glistening from the lights of the city. 

"We'll fix him. We'll just take him back to the lair. But we gotta go. Or will you let the same thing happen to Leo and Ninjara?" 

Venus swallowed the lump in her throat. Stuffing the sorrow she felt as deep as she could. "You're right, Don." 

Donatello went over to help Leonardo and Lotus. He pulled a dirk from beneath his belt. He threw it. It struck, embedding itself in an inch of skin and fell to the ground. 

Leonardo and Lotus turned in the direction from which the dagger had come. 

"Time to go." Donatello said, pointing to the manhole he had left open. 

The robot performed double lower blocks. One hand hitting Leonardo in the plastron, the other hitting Lotus in her stomach. They reeled backward, falling on their butts. But quickly rolled out of the way toward Don, who was already helping Venus with Mikey. 

* * *

"WooHoo! Looks like two turtles down." 

"Yes, Pimiko. Our plan is working." 

Pimiko felt uneasy in hearing Tatsu saying that. It had been her father's plan. His alone. A sudden wave of bereavement flowed in. She quickly pushed it down. There was no time for sentimentality. 

Doc Quease interrupted her train of thought. "Ummm, if I may, I have a question." 

Pimiko and Tatsu looked at the doctor in unison, "What?" 

"Who or what are those things? A female turtle and female fox?" 

Pimiko and Tatsu looked at each other blankly. Confirming Cornealius' worst fear. They didn't know either. 

Cornealius turned toward the operating console. He could give the androids a real test. Giving them their own minds to return. He flipped the switch. 

* * *

Splinter allowed himself to relax a little. Leonardo he breathed with a sigh of relief. Leonardo was fine. Splinter reached out again. Something was troubling Leonardo. "Mikey?" 

* * *

"C'mon Chuck." 

He scrambled for the manhole and almost fell in. Ninjara jumped in and pulled Raph in. Chuck reached up to help Raphael slowly come to the bottom of the sewer. 

Just as Raphael was down, Chuck froze. It was as if his blood turned to ice. 

"Return to base." He knew that evil, raspy voice. 

"Uhh, Chuck. I need some help with Raph." 

Chuck snapped out of his trance. "Uh, sorry Ninjara." He put Raphael's arm over his shoulder. 

"Man, he's heavy. Do you make a habit of picking heavy boyfriends?" Chuck didn't even laugh at his own weak joke. 

* * *

"Master, Mikey's hurt." Leonardo burst in with Venus and Mikey. Lotus was bringing up the rear. Making sure nothing followed. 

Michaelangelo moaned and slipped out of conciousness again. 

"Take him to bed, quickly." 

They laid him down. Splinter worriedly watched. He noticed the fractur in Mikey's shell. "This is not good." 

"I...I think...I can fix it." The battle to keep from crying was evident. 

Splinter looked at Venus tenderly. "You can do it," he encouraged softly. 

Lotus entered, "Look what I found." 

Ninjara and Chuck, supporting Raphael, came in. 

"Raph's hurt," Ninjara sniffed, tryring hard not to show she had been crying. As soon as Chuck had said he wouldn't tell, the flood came. No one dared mention the twin streaks of wet fur on her face. 

They laid Raphael on his plastron. Chuck traced the hair-line fracture. "Umm, guys? We have a problem." 

Master Splinter was the first. His eyes followed Chuck's finger tracing the crack. 

The others gathered round. "Like Mikey's, only in a different place." 

Chuck's mind flew off of Raphael. "How is he?" 

"He should be fine...Venus is with him right now." 

"And her?" 

"She's fine...thanks to Mikey...Venus is trying to return the favor." 

"May I look in?" 

"I do not see why not." Splinter led Chuck to the guys sleeping area. Venus was standing over Mikey with her eyes closed, seemingly concentrating. A light green mist appeared between between her hands and Mikey's body. It grew darker. This mist settled on Mikey. He let out a soft moan. When the mist evaporated, Venus lowered her hands and opened her eyes. 

"Ugggh...I'm a bit tired." 

"Rest, Mikey." Venus soothed. 

"Ok, Venus." He smiled weakly. 

Venus turned, a bit suprised to see everyone staring at her. "Where's Raph?" 

"Where's Raph?" 

"He's hurt, Venus...Like Mike...can you heal him too?" 

"Of course," Venus walked to where they had laid Raphael on the couch. She repeated the procedure she performed on Michaelangelo a moment ago." 

* * *

The cat awoke. The cat stretched. The cat walked. 

With each step she drew closer to her objective. With each breath she drew closer to his space. Soon they would be sharing. The two would be one. 

* * *

Pimiko and Tatsu stared at Cornealius in amazement. "Don't we have to control the robots?" 

"No, M'Dear. I have given them the highest intelligence. You have not allowed me to complete testing, otherwise the turtlebots could have taken care of themselves." 

"Meaning?" Tatsu asked. 

The doctor started to answer, but never got to finish. Pimiko had felt a sudden wave of oddness. She admired his sagacity, but that is as far as it went. Pimiko was amazed at the men in her life...Erudite, yet devious. First was her father, he had taught her well. _Father_, she remembered. Gotta push that down. Then there was Chuck. He hadn't decieved her, until recently with his recent desertion. Suddenly she needed to be alone. "Get out!" 

"But my lab..." Quease started to protest. 

"Get out!" She reached for the katana strapped to her back. 

"We're going." Tatsu grabbed the doctor and dragged him out. 

Pimiko instantly broke down. Falling to her knees, the sword slipping out of her hand. "Why?" she lamented, "Why do my loved ones leave?" 

* * *

This story is improving...I shall endeavor to continue. -- Not up yet!!!!  
Let Me try this again.  
Still no improvement...get me outta here  
Mail the author @ MasterLee2U@aol.com  



End file.
